Lempar Hatiku ke Angkasa
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: dan biarkan burung-burung memakannya sampai habis tak tersisa. ;; netherlands/indonesia.


warning: fem!OC (kenapa selalu kelupaan, sih? Gah.)

disclaimer: hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya

a/n: butuh nulis fic sebelum ujian semester. pengen banget ke fandom Mortal Instruments sama Hunger Games. Bingung genrenya apa ._.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

Lempar Hatiku ke Angkasa

( ―dan biarkan burung-burung memakannya sampai habis tak tersisa )

**netherlands**&**indonesia**

-x-

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa dia menatapnya dengan wajah seperti itu: wajah memelas. Dia tidak pernah memelas terhadapnya sebelumnya. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain di dalam kegelapan, alis bertaut membentuk huruf V dan mulut melengkung ke bawah membentuk jembatan. Rasa benci memercik-mercik di angkasa, menyala dan membara di mata mereka, menjadi sumber cahaya di dalam kegelapan tersebut. Percikan kebencian itu seakan-akan mengatakan: "Hei kau dengan wajah cantik, datang ke sini dan biarkan aku membunuhmu."<p>

Yang satu telah mengokang pistolnya; tinggal tarik pelatuk dan peluru akan berlari di udara menembus dedaunan, berdesing dengan cepat, dan jika dia beruntung, mungkin kepala musuhnya telah menjadi rumah bagi sang peluru.

Yang satunya lagi telah meruncingkan bambunya; tinggal lempar dan bambu runcingnya akan melompat dengan anggun di udara, terlihat indah di bawah sinar rembulan, dan jika dia beruntung, mungkin bambu runcinya telah menancap di jantung musuhnya.

Intinya, dulu mereka saling membenci, ingin merenggut jantung musuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menatapnya dengan tatapan itu: tatapan memelas, seakan-akan dia meminta, _Bisakah aku menatapmu? _Walaupun Netherlands belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang dia tidak pernah ucapkan, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. _Tidak, aku masih membencimu_.

.&.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, membicarakan hal-hal simpel seperti keadaan mereka, masalah apa yang sedang mereka hadapi dan lain-lain. Sepertinya kesepakatan mereka untuk menjadi sepasang teman itu berjalan dengan baik; tidak ada umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari tenggorokan mereka.

Semua berjalan dengan baik sampai Netherlands berjalan pergi dan dia ingin sekali menggenggam tangannya tapi suara di dalam kepalanya mengatakan, _jangan jangan jangan, dia masih musuhmu, _dan dia pun melupakan keinginannya untuk sementara.

.&.

Dia memainkan jari-jarinya di jendela yang berembun seraya suara _tik tik tik _air hujan menjadi drum, memainkan nada-nadanya dengan ritme yang pas dan penuh dengan emosi. Dia menulis _Netherlands + Indonesia_ yang dikelilingi oleh hati. Dia menatap tulisannya selama beberapa detik sebelum menghapusnya dengan kasar, sensasi dingin menggeliat tak karuan di telapak tangannya. Suara di kepalanya mengatakan, _jangan jangan jangan, dia masih musuhmu_. Dan dia menggangguk mengerti. Dalam suatu perspektif, dia masih bermusuhan dengannya. Masih.

.&.

Mereka duduk berseberangan di meja makan. Netherlands menyantap makanannya dengan sopan seraya mendengarkan celotehan Luxembourg dan tersenyum saat Hungary memberinya senyum lebar dalam waktu satu detik. Dia menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan memelas, _bisakah aku menatapmu untuk beberapa lama? _Netherlands menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil―bukan senyum manis, senyum murka. _Tidak_.

Suara di kepalanya mengatakan, _Tuh 'kan, dia masih membencimu. Kau masih musuhnya. _Dan dia mengangguk mengerti. Dia pun menatapnya dengan tatapan marah yang disembunyikan oleh senyum manis yang begitu lebar. _Aku membencimu_, batinnya.

.&.

Setiap kali dia menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas dan suara di dalam kepalanya mengatakan, _jangan jangan jangan, dia masih musuhmu_, dia langsung mengganti tatapan memelasnya dengan tatapan murka, seakan-akan mengatakan, _kau membunuhku dengan cara membunuh rakyat yang kucintai_. Dan dia pun melupakan hasratnya.

(ini sebuah rahasia: dia mengatakan semua kesalahan yang pernah diperbuat Netherlands dengan nada murka tapi dia menyebut namanya dengan nada semanis kue muffin.)

.&.

Kadang, jika suara di dalam kepalanya sedang tertidur pulas, dia bertanya-tanya kapankah suara di dalam kepalanya menjadi bisu dan tidak mengontrolnya lagi untuk tidak menyukainya. Karena dia sudah lelah menahan perasaan itu... Dia lelah...

.&.

Netherlands duduk di depannya, bercerita mengenai fasilitas-fasilitas negaranya dengan nada sombong dan penuh dengan semangat. Dia tersenyum mengangguk-angguk seakan-akan dia mengagumi semua fasilitas yang dia punya. Tapi dia hanya fokus melihat kedua bijinya yang begitu indah dan begitu tajam dan begitu dalam.

_Bisakah aku menatapmu?_

Tidak ada jawaban yang tersirat dari tatapannya.

Dia menganggap itu sebagai _tidak, belum saatnya_.

.&.

_Bisakah aku menatapmu? Tidak. Bisakah aku menatapmu? Tidak. Bisakah aku menatapmu? Tidak. Bisakah aku menatapmu? Tidak. Bisakah aku menatapmu? Tidak. Bisakah aku menatapmu? Tidak. Bisakah aku menatapmu? Tidak. Bisakah aku menatapmu? Tidak. Bisakah aku menatapmu? Tidak._

(Demi Tuhan, dia lelah berjalan di atas lingkaran ketidakjelasan ini.)

.&.

Dia menatapnya penuh dengan hasrat, tangannya gemetar dan matanya begitu lelah meminta pada Netherlands. Dia meminta permintaan terakhir. _Bisakah aku menatapmu?_

Netherlands menatapnya dengan senyuman―senyum manis, matanya juga ikut tersenyum. _Mmmm, mungkin saja_.

Saat itu dia merasa suara di dalam kepalanya tidak mengatakan, _jangan jangan jangan, dia masih musuhmu, _melainkan, _cepat cepat cepat, ini kesempatanmu_,dan dia pikir itulah alasannya mengapa dia menciumnya.

(Dan Netherlands selalu menahan perasaannya dengan kenangan-kenangan buruk bersama Indonesia dan dia lelah menahan perasaannya, jadi dia yakin itulah alasannya mengapa dia membalas ciumannya.)

"Ini bukanlah apa-apa," kata Netherlands.

"Aku tahu," katanya, tersenyum. "Kita saling membenci."

.&.

Mereka tidak mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing karena masih ditahan oleh suara di dalam kepala mereka, yang selalu mengatakan, _jangan jangan jangan, dia masih musuhmu, kau masih membencinya_. Tapi, mereka selalu bercinta secara fisik tanpa mengatakan dua kata singkat itu: _aku mencintaimu_.

Dia lelah melakukan semua ini tanpa kepastian dari Netherlands sehingga dia melempar hatinya ke angkasa, membiarkan burung-burung memakannya sampai habis tak tersisa agar Netherlands menghilang dari hatinya dan dia bisa memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar membenci Netherlands.

.&.

_Bisakah aku menatapmu?_

_Tidak, karena kita tidak seharusnya merasakan perasaan seperti ini._

_Kenapa?_

_Karena kita saling membenci._

(dia mendapatkan suatu kepastian.)

.&.

Dia menarik lagi hatinya dari angkasa, tersenyum saat api benci membara di hatinya.

Netherlands telah hilang dari hatinya.

.&.

* * *

><p>an2: gaje banget orz

a/n3: plotnya abstrak banget. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


End file.
